


The Real Drug

by matan4il



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 911CrackWeek2020, 911crackweek, Episode: s02e06 Dosed, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz Being Idiots, Idiots in Love, M/M, aphrodisiac, dosed again, idiots to lovers, it's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matan4il/pseuds/matan4il
Summary: When the 118 run into Sandy - the dosed brownies lady - again, no one is happy to hear that Buck and Eddie have been sprayed by her with an aphrodisiac. Horny, on the other hand...Buck says the first words that come into his mind which aren't, 'holy shit, how are you so sexy?'Written for 911 crack week 2020, day 4:dosed again
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 274





	The Real Drug

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the lovelies [Sif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSif/pseuds/CaptainSif) for the alpha reading and [Toughpaperround](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/works) for the beta reading. I don't know if I could have even completed this fic without your help! <3333
> 
> Feel free to drop by [my Tumblr](matan4il.tumblr.com/) to say hi, give feedback, ask questions or read stuff that may not end up on AO3.

There's nothing instantly recognizable about the suburban street the 118 team pulls up to, but the caller who's waiting for them to get off the truck is very familiar, to say the least. 

"Sandy," Bobby greets her and Buck can tell that he's struggling to keep the annoyance out of his professional Captain voice.

"Oh, it's you," she giggles. Her clothes, as well as her demeanor, reek of smoked marijuana, suggesting nothing has changed with her fondness of consciousness-altering drugs. "Welcome to my humble home!"

"I thought she was charged with a felony for putting LSD in our brownies?" Buck whispers to his side, where Eddie has already taken his place.

"If it was her first charge, she probably got off with a slap on the wrist."

"Where's the injured child?" Bobby asks Sandy.

"Right over there," she points out two kids squatting on her neighbor's lawn while she goes on with her giggling fit. A boy is holding a hand over his forehead, while a girl about his age is trying to get a look at it.

"I don't understand, we were told the call is about a child hit by a truck?"

"Yes, that boy. He was!" Sandy calls out, joyfully.

Buck raises his hand and points to something small and yellow, far off and mostly hidden in the grass. "Cap, I think that might be what she's talking about?"

"A toy truck?" Eddie asks, incredulous and nowhere near as professional-sounding as Bobby.

"A to... ummm, it looked... well, it was flying through the air, so the size was kind of blurry?... one moment it was small, the next it was big? All I could make out is that it was definitely a truck. But, but I did the right thing, those plastic toys today, they can do some real damage! Have you seen how sharp the corners are?"

"Ma'am, calling 911 for a non-emergency can result in a penalty."

Sandy gawks at him with an astounded expression, right before she bursts out with a prolonged snort that dissolves into another fit of giggles. It's cut short by a sudden wheezing cough, leading Sandy to bang on her own chest, as if trying to force her respiratory system to work. What's odder is how she stops and right after, starts laughing again.

"Sandy? Can you confirm to me that you're okay?"

She doesn't so much as acknowledge the question with a hand gesture or a headshake.

"She may be having some sort of a bad reaction to the drugs. Eddie, check to see if she needs medical attention. Buck, go with him, just in case."

They both comply, advancing towards Sandy and almost instantly, she stops laughing. "No," she lets out and takes a step back.

They both stop dead in their tracks.

"Ma'am," Eddie keeps his voice down and raises both of his hands, gloved fingers spread out in a gesture meant to reassure and calm her, "we're not going to hurt you in any way, we'd just like to check you and make sure that you're alright."

"No," Sandy repeats, her eyes trained on them. Her hand reaches into her pocket and she pulls something out. "So many inhibitions, you should loosen up a little!" A split second later, she sprays both of them with the entire contents of a small vial. "That should do it," she says in satisfied triumph, while they are forced to squeeze their eyes shut, shielding their faces with their hands and withdrawing.

Before either one has a chance to say anything, Bobby is right there. "What is that, what did you expose my men to?"

Buck's rubbing at his eyes, his nose, any spot where he was forced to inhale the aerosol of this substance, or where it has made contact with his skin and been absorbed.

"Aphrodisiac!" Sandy's giggling, shaking her head at them, eyebrows raised way up, looking incredibly pleased with herself. "It's not an illegal substance, you can't charge me with anything this time."

"Sandy, assaulting two firefighters in the course of their duty is still punishable by law."

Her eyebrows drop immediately. "Oh," her face goes completely still as well and her voice is timid, as if this had honestly only occurred to her now.

Buck feels hot under the collar and overcome by a strange, uneasy sensation in the pit of his stomach. He's been sprayed with an aphrodisiac? His libido is about to go wildly out of his control?

Bobby stares at Sandy like he can't understand why fate would have him run into her again, but he never loses his professional cool. "I hope you'll let my paramedics have a look at you this time."

She gives a small nod, before she tries to explain herself, like that would make everything alright, "I just wanted to help. You'll see. When it kicks in, it does funny things to your head. Great things! You don't have to think anymore. Anything is possible!"

Hen makes an impatient noise. "Alright, sister. You've preached enough," she says, coming closer and when there's no indication of resistance, she's about to start checking for vital signs. 

"Hen, please escort Sandy to the ambulance and have her checked out there.

"Sure thing, Cap," she replies.

Buck's feeling weird all over and where normally he wouldn't say anything to Sandy, right now he's not in control, he's high again thanks to her, so if he's gonna poke a bit at her, she really only has herself to blame.

"Ooooh, you upset our Captain! And you made Hen call you sister. Sarcastically!" Buck's raising his eyebrows at her. "Because, you know..." he frowns at himself and his voice is suddenly smaller, "you're not actually sisters."

Hen scrunches up her face at him as they pass by, but he gives her his puppy eyes look and shrugs. "I'm under the influence, remember?"

She shakes her head at his reply, but turns her attention to Sandy as they reach the ambulance.

Eddie taps his shoulder lightly. "Nice one."

"Yes, I am," he answers immediately, without any thought, while flashing his patented Buck 1.0 smile at Eddie. Hey, if the drug's doing its thing anyway, why fight it?

"Hen!" Bobby calls out in the direction of the ambulance. "I'd like Sandy to deposit that vial she used back there, we'll need it for a detox report."

That's about when Buck finds himself sort of... huffing in amusement. "Detox report." Those words suddenly don't make sense. "That sounds so funny. Detox. Detox report."

Eddie to his side lets out a single giggle. Buck's never heard that from him before, not when his best friend always exudes those cool guy vibes. And a lone giggle, was that even possible? But apparently it was and the longer Buck thinks about that, the funnier it gets. The whole thing leaves him so amused that before he knows it, he's giggling a bit himself. Maybe the aphrodisiac is making it infectious?

"We should totally report that detox!" Eddie grins at him.

"We have to, it was such a naughty detox," Buck agrees. 

Eddie snorts out. "No treats for this detox from Santa Claus!" 

As he says that, he leans his hand across the bridge of Buck's shoulder, from front to back. Those fingers are so big and warm. Their grip, incredibly firm. It's a move that hits Buck like he's suddenly combusted. It must be the aphrodisiac, but the reaction is too powerful to ignore. Eddie's hand is truly enormous, his thumb stretches down from Buck's shoulder, reaching his collarbone and resting there, pressed against it in what almost feels like a claim. Eddie's other fingers balance this off by descending down Buck's back. It makes him dizzy with want. Which is wrong. And strange. And okay, maybe not entirely unfamiliar, maybe Eddie's hand on him has excited him in the past, but definitely not to this degree. Nope, it must be the aphrodisiac at work. 

Buck turns to Eddie - unintentionally breaking off their contact in the process - who's smiling so brightly that he's practically radiating. It's a beautiful and far too rare sight. Something serious, mildly apologetic even, was on the tip of Buck's tongue, but that smile tickles everywhere in the pit of his stomach and, while he's aware that it must be the aphrodisiac's effect, that robs him of everything he was about to say. 

Instead, Buck grins and bumps their shoulders together. "You're hot," he states.

He's pretty sure that's not what he was supposed to say, but whatever. The aphrodisiac has taken over, this is not his fault and not under his control. Besides, it makes Eddie blush so prettily, Buck just wants to be left alone so he can stare his fill.

"Yeah? You're so hot, the station has you pegged as a hazard," Eddie replies. He may be blushing, but he's not being shy and this is a new, fun and exciting side to him that will probably get buried again as soon as the aphrodisiac wears off. Buck might as well make the most of it.

"Oh, but I'd prefer you do the pegging."

"I'm..." Chim speaks up and that's right, there are other people there. "That's not how pegging wor... Look, Bobby asked me to see if you two are alright. Are you... are you guys seeing and tasting the pollen again?"

"Yep, I'm feeling it," Buck announces, all smirks. "With my dick." He wiggles one eyebrow at Eddie.

Huff of laughter. "Hmmm, I'd like to feel your dick, too."

"Okay, ewwww. Just stop! Disgusting. Whatever she sprayed you with, it's a felony against common decency. And... against decent flirting. How did either one of you ever get laid? Hey, Hen!" Chim turns and calls out to her. "Where's Bobby? I think these two shouldn't be allowed to work the rest of this shift."

"Is there something wrong with them?" She yells back, not leaving Sandy's side.

"Definitely. And this substance isn't helping either."

Buck distantly understands Chimney's distress, but the aphrodisiac is blocking out any cares about that and all that matters is Eddie's mouth, stretched out in a tantalizing smile.

"Poor Chim," Buck says the first words that come into his mind which aren't, 'holy shit, how are you so sexy?'

"The poorest."

"Do you think we should have a fundraising campaign for him?" he glances in Chim's direction.

"You know, that nickname, you still haven't told me the story behind it."

"It's, ummm..." Buck is honestly trying to remember, but Eddie's rubbing his hands together attentively and those gloved fingers are too much for an aphrodisiac-ed brain, "about a chimney."

"An actual chimney?"

Oh God, no! No thinking about phallic objects, not when he's caught right between a delicious piece of man beef and... the guy his sister is dating. "Yes, in the actual figurative sense." Buck is trying evasion, but he has no idea what he's saying, so he goes for a distraction technique next. "But shhh, don't say anything too loud. He has no idea we're talking about him."

Chim glares at him. "You do realize that I'm standing right here?"

"You are! And what a marvelous job you're doing! Keep at it!" Buck says enthusiastically and gives him two thumbs up.

The sound of sirens draws their attention and he grabs onto Eddie's arm instinctively. "Oh no, you have to let me hide behind you!"

"Not if I hide first..." 

Quick as lightning, Eddie is actually behind Buck, broad shoulders glued to him and peeking out from the sides.

"Guys," Chim stops their freak out. "It's not Athena's squad car. It's a private ambulance on its way to the hospital, it's not even stopping here."

"Phew," Buck breathes out in relief. "It's okay, Eddie. You can come out."

"Naaaah."

"It's really safe, Chim promised!"

"Yeah, but I'm good here with the view."

Buck smirks at that. "Is that right?" And maybe he does a little twerk at that, for Eddie's viewing pleasure only.

"That's it!" Chimney declares and adds in Bobby's direction, who was coming back from checking up on the neighbors' kid, "Either they go home or I do!"

Their Captain approaches them and surveys his two dosed firemen. "Eddie, follow my digit," he requests. While they perform the test, he also asks, "Can you tell me who's our president?"

"Sure," Eddie replies with an intense gaze, over-staring at Bobby's moving finger. "Justin Trudeau."

"Eeehhhh," Chim imitates the sound of a buzzer on a game show, "wrong!"

"Well," Eddie frowns, "he should be. He's dreamy."

"Right?" Buck excitedly agrees. "I can't decide if it's because of those eyes or that hair."

"It's the hair, definitely."

Chim cuts their debate off. "Cap, are you really going to let these two start hair discourse here, after everything else they've been up to?" He sounds absolutely horrified.

"Uh, is it really that bad?"

"Bobby, Buck just twerked!"

Following this dramatic statement, two questions are shot out in his direction at once.

"You could see that?" Buck sounds honestly puzzled. 

"What's twerking?" Bobby curiously inquires.

Chim sighs exasperatedly and goes about addressing a few issues one by one, counting them on his fingers as he does. "Yes, I could and you will be hearing from my lawyer," he tells Buck while raising one finger, "watch a Miley Cyrus video," is aimed at their Captain with a second one added up, then finally with a third digit joining the others, all aimed menacingly at Buck and Eddie, "and I'm ordering an uber for the two of you. No one here deserves to suffer your company until this stuff wears off."

He takes out his phone and starts pulling up the app on it, when Eddie chimes in with a request. "Can you book it to take us both to Buck's apartment?" When everyone's staring at him, he clarifies nervously. "I can't be around Chris when I'm like this."

"Ah," Bobby tilts his head understandingly. "That's wise, for him to not see you drugged."

Eddie nods, pressing his lips together and raising his eyebrows. "Yes. Plus, he has some really yummy cookies at home and if I go there, I'll finish them all and he'll be upset with me." His bottom lip wobbles a little, "And that's going to make me really sad."

"Noooo," Buck lays a comforting hand on his friend's very appealing arm, struggling to balance his emotions at that moment, when they've clearly been artificially manipulated. "We don't want a sad Eddie! You can come stay with me."

"Alright," Bobby turns to Chim, "since you dealt with the uber, I'll contact Carla and Chris. Let them know not to expect word from Eddie until tomorrow."

"Are you sure about this, Buck?" Hen calls over.

"Oh yeah, it's totally safe, I don't have any cookies at home. I always finish a packet in five minutes when I buy one."

"Not what I meant, but good to know that on the metabolism front, I hate you."

Buck chuckles at that. "You looooove me."

She almost cracks at that, but keeps her composure. "I do, but only if you never mention that again. Especially not in front of Karen. You're cute, but you're not that cute."

He pouts, "Am too."

"You definitely are," Eddie covers Buck's hand with his and nods, somehow capturing being comforting and flirty at the same time.

A car pulls up right next to them and honks.

"Thank you, God," Chim says. "On behalf of me and my stomach contents."

Eddie grabs Buck's hand and, climbing into the car, pulls him in. Bobby leans at the window and makes sure the driver has the right address, which is great, because right now, Buck can't remember what it is. Everything is a bit blurry beyond Eddie's hold on him.

"Hey, you okay? You should enjoy the ride..."

"I would enjoy riding you," Buck retorts honestly.

"Hey!" the driver calls out from the front seat.

"Hmmpff. He's no fun," Eddie scowls. "How about a round of I spy?"

"Alright," Buck concedes. "I spy with my little eye..." he scans the car, but can't keep his eyes from straying to Eddie's pants, "your dick."

"That's not how the game is played!"

"Doesn't matter," he replies gleefully. "I'm pretty sure I still win."

"Not if I win first," Eddie chuckles at him.

"No!" The driver yells at them again. "I will stop and drop you off in the middle of nowhere if I have to! No flirting in my car and no bodily fluids on my seats!"

Buck squints. "I think he might have had some bad uber experiences," he hopes he's whispering that to Eddie.

"What other kind is there?"

They giggle at each other and the driver seems upset at them still, but at least he won't be kicking them out for this. Besides, Eddie's twisted his body in a way that obscures what he's doing from the front seat and his hand is warm now on Buck's thigh, so it's not all bad.

The drive proves to be short and the loft is a particularly welcome sight after the constant judgment from the driver and before that, their colleagues. Not that Buck wants to judge them in return, but they really should loosen up. Anyone's life would be better with Eddie's hand on their thigh, that's just fact and Buck is too high to deny it, which is why he can unthinkingly blurt out, "The drive was nice, but the guy was weird, but you made it better."

Eddie snorts. "You put two buts in a row!"

It has to be a sign of how wasted they both are, that Buck gets it immediately, the reference to two butts and cackles along. Then again, if Eddie is coherent enough to make such a sophisticated play on words, maybe he's not as high, after all. Are they on the same wavelength? Because Buck wants this to happen, to put their two butts in a row! Well... with a dick in the middle, actually. Okay, nevermind the logistics, he'd like them to be naked and fucking. Maybe he's been wanting this for a long time, and right now, thanks to the drug in his system, he's not scared of what it might mean the day after. He just has to make sure they're both equally as affected and into it. 

Buck walks closer to Eddie and intends to pull out one of his old pick up lines, but the drug or the way those gorgeous eyelashes flutter uncharacteristically confuses him and he's not sure what he's about to say. He spills something out anyway. "Is that a snake in your pants or are you just ready to fuck me?" 

Nailed it.

And hopefully some more nailing will happen soon.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're too forward?" Eddie squints at him.

"Nope," Buck is grinning with smug confidence as he prolongs the 'o' and emphasizes the 'p'.

"Huh." Usually, this is where the jibe would come. "Well, I'm not gonna be the first," Eddie says and closes the distance still left between them. Yep, they're definitely both completely under the influence of the aphrodisiac. If that means he's gonna get laid, he's absolutely fine with that. Might even have to thank Sandy somehow. Maybe he should bake her some brownies?

They're basically glued to each other, inching ever closer, and God, did Eddie always smell so good? How does Buck usually resist? He can't remember. In fact, it seems like an impossible feat right now, so really, he should be getting a raise for not having screwed Eddie's brains out on their first day on the job. Buck's a bit heady with it and if he leans forward, that's perfectly normal for anyone feeling dizzy. And if Eddie is doing the same, it's no wonder when they've been drugged with the same substance. And if they're kissing each other, well... Tomorrow the aphrodisiac will be gone and none of this will matter. Off come the clothes, then the path up the stairs is short. And if they keep tumbling into each other because they won't stop kissing, it's a known fact that people under the influence are accident-prone, they've witnessed that enough on calls. Besides, they manage. Because neither one of them lets go when the other stumbles.

Buck wouldn't even think of waking up this early the next morning if it weren't for his cell phone buzzing so insistently. He groans and reaches for it, only to realize it's downstairs and he's naked right next to Eddie, but no longer too high to be nonchalant about it.

"Yikes," Buck lets out in a voice so high and tiny, it mercifully doesn't wake Eddie up, only causes him to stir in his sleep. He really is gorgeous and whatever the full range of effects the aphrodisiac has, memory loss is not one of them. Buck bites down on his lip and that's all he can do to push the memories from yesterday out of his mind long enough to crawl out of bed and grab a pair of underwear on his way downstairs.

He answers the phone and it's Bobby on the line. "Buck, finally. I've been trying to reach you and Eddie. Don't get alarmed, I sent a few text messages to both of you, too."

"What's wrong, Cap?" Buck asks, alarmed.

"It's the exact opposite, I wanted you to know that the detox report came back negative for any mind-altering substances. You've got nothing to worry about."

"Uh... thanks, Bobby."

The call ends and Buck still can't move, not until he's forced to turn around sharply by the noise of someone coming down the stairs.

"On the phone, was that..." Eddie is wrapped up in a sheet and looking better than ever, all morning-after rumpled. Is Buck allowed to look still? Between the new revelation and what they did the day before, he isn’t sure how to work that one out. The only thing he does know is that he wants to, wants to see Eddie, touch him. Buck wants everything.

"Yeah, Bobby. Turns out we weren't..." He wishes the earth could swallow him. They're both more naked than not and he is not handling this unexpected lingering desire well. "We weren't drugged, whatever Sandy used on us, it wasn't..."

"Don't tell me there was no aphrodisiac?"

"Okay, I won't. But then, definitely don't check Bobby's text messages."

"Hrmmmpf." Eddie lets out some air and the noise he makes is somewhere between discomfort and... simply not knowing what else to do with his mouth. Buck might have ideas, but that's exactly the kind of thinking that got him into his current predicament. "Wait, if we weren't dosed, does that mean...?"

"Yeah, I think we really are just that dumb."

Eddie looks like he's about to protest, but halfway through whatever he was going to say, he appears to change his mind and give a small 'fair enough' nod instead. "And," his gaze falls down before he adds, "that into each other."

Ah, there it is, the elephant in the room. The almost fully naked, possibly starting to get hard again elephant. Buck coughs awkwardly while trying to hide the front of his underwear without making it too obvious.

"Hey," Eddie continues when he doesn't get an answer, "you're not going to get weird on me now, are you?" Buck stares and is about to promise that no, never, he won't let his new found lust affect their friendship and working relationship, but he doesn't get a chance to. "I mean weird with guilt. 'Cause I obviously wouldn't have been stupidly horny yesterday if I wasn't into you already."

A lopsided smile starts shooting its way across Buck's face. "You were? I mean... you are?"

"Just like... you’re into me?" Eddie turns it back on him, a tiny note of doubt in his voice.

And that right there fills Buck with the confidence he wants them both to have. "I mean, if round number four of what we did wasn't a big enough clue..." he laughs.

Eddie chuckles with relief. "I don't think 'big enough' is a problem either one of us has."

Buck blushes, but takes a step closer. A thrill runs through him. That it's allowed between them now. That he's not the only one who wants this. "What are we measuring here, Eddie?" Nothing about the question is innocent, not the tone, nor the way Buck parts his lips into a smile, ever so slow, making sure his mouth is the focus of attention.

Eddie coughs nervously for a second, before he catches himself. "I think we did all the measuring we needed to yesterday."

"We can go over some highlights," Buck arches an eyebrow. "Maybe recreate them?"

"Definitely. I did enjoy finding out that I was helping you to save a horse..."

That jogs a newly-made memory or two. "God, I really did yell 'yeehaw', didn't I?"

Eddie steps up to him, with deliberation. "I'd love to make you scream again."

Buck nods a silent, 'yes, please' as he drops his hands to the side and Eddie's sheet falls to the floor. And if they're clinging to each other and kissing again, hey. No aphrodisiac was ever needed, as it turns out. And they're not going to stop anytime soon.


End file.
